


Пять историй о Тенцинге и Хиллари

by rootofallevil



Category: Himalayan Mountain Climbers RPF, Mountaineering RPF
Genre: Gen, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-29 20:55:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12639003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rootofallevil/pseuds/rootofallevil
Summary: "Ты не можешь увидеть мир с вершины Эвереста, Джамлинг. Вид с вершины только напоминает тебе, как велик мир, и сколько есть всего, что нужно узнать и увидеть".





	Пять историй о Тенцинге и Хиллари

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Five Stories about Tenzing and Hillary](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2831633) by [Jay Tryfanstone (tryfanstone)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tryfanstone/pseuds/Jay%20Tryfanstone). 



**Один**

"Я покорил Эверест, чтобы тебе не пришлось!" - сказал Тенцинг своему сыну, Джамлингу, который надеялся на отцовское благословение. Хиллари писал о своем сыне Питере: «Хотел бы я, чтобы он не лез в горы».

В истории об Эвересте нет никакой однозначности (или о Джомолунгме, или о Сагарматхе; «непальское изобретение», ворчал Тенцинг, отказываясь признавать наспех придуманное _Сагарматха_ , не менее фальшивое, чем _Эверест_ британцев). «И Эверест остался за нами!», трубили британские заголовки, празднуя коронацию королевы и покорение Эвереста, тогда как индийская пресса воспевала _Неоспоримого Героя Тенцинга!_

В погоне за новостями всех неверно поняли, переиначили смысл, дописали от себя. “Мы сбили спесь с этого засранца!", говорит Хиллари Джорджу Лоу, пока Тенцинг пишет: "В этот момент моя гора казалась мне не безжизненной грудой снега и льда, а чем-то теплым, дружелюбным и полным жизни. Она была словно наседкой, а остальные вершины — цыплятами, укрывшимися под её крыльями".

Хочу вам сообщить, что этот комментарий был отредактирован.

У «Таймс» была монополия на британскую версию событий, но журналист и путешественник Джеймс (Ян) Моррис, единственный журналист в базовом лагере, вопросов не задавал. Никто из членов экспедиции не ожидал такого взрыва национальной гордости, подпитывающей давление индийцев и непальцев на Тенцинга, или оскорбленного достоинства британцев, стоящих за экспедицией – именно тогда шерпа Тенцинг и новозеландец Хиллари договорились, что никто из них не станет говорить, кто ступил на вершину первым.

"Важна не вершина", - утверждает Хиллари. – "Важна команда, которой покорилась вершина". И когда Тенцинг разворачивает флаги на своем ледорубе, стоя на вершине Эвереста, флаг Объединенных наций он помещает первым.

**Два**

После того как Хиллари делает фото, Тенцинг закапывает в снегу на вершине огрызок красно-синего карандаша, подарок его дочки Нимы, и немного сладостей, подношение Мийолангсангме [1]. Хиллари не очень набожный человек, но в качестве дани уважения руководителю экспедиции Джону Ханту, он оставляет на вершине медальон в форме креста. Позже Хиллари получит письмо от папы Римского с благодарностью за это, и будет весьма смущен.

(На самом деле, Хиллари думает, что Тенцинг оставил шоколад, но Тенцинг говорит, что это были леденцы; Тенцинг полагает, что Хиллари принес на вершину маленькую тряпичную кошку, но Хиллари утверждает, что нет, это был крест. Определенно, так сказывается высота. Оба, тем не менее, абсолютно уверены, что съели пополам мятную плитку [2] перед тем, как начать спуск).

Несмотря на очень умеренную религиозность Хиллари, он относился к вере Тенцинга с глубоким почтением, и когда проснулся однажды ночью высоко на Эвересте и застал товарища на коленях, пыхтящего и свистящего, решил, что наблюдает один из священных буддийских ритуалов.

Тенцинг, тем временем, всего лишь пытался накачать свой сдувшийся матрас.

**Три**

Майкл Вард, врач экспедиции и специалист по горной болезни, пишет с большим энтузиазмом об отсутствии признаков обезвоживания у высотных связок. Именно Тенцинг готовил кофе, воду с лимоном и куриный суп с лапшой, растапливая лед и терпеливо возясь с потрескивающей плиткой. (Хиллари, как Сэнди Ирвин до него, отвечал за капризное кислородное оборудование). Но Майкл Вард был в базовом лагере, когда Хиллари и Тенцинг достигли вершины. Он знал, что связка потребляла достаточно жидкости, потому что Хиллари совершил ошибку, сообщив своему другу Джорджу Лоу, что, кроме карандаша, сладостей и медальона, он также оставил на вершине желтый след.

Лоу радостно поведал миру, что Сэр Эдмунд Хиллари помочился на вершину Эвереста.

Они остались друзьями.

Экспедиция на Эверест’53 пила много воды с лимоном. Джон Хант, будучи очень эффективным руководителем, задействовал каждого члена экспедиции с целью получить финансирование и оборудование – даже Хиллари, который полагал, что в Новой Зеландии до него не доберутся, было поручено привезти несколько палаток. Но для Тенцинга, Хиллари, Ханта и Уилфрида Нойса после изнуряющего подъема на Южное Седло, лучшим моментом экспедиции был «самый вкусный из всех возможных напитков» - банка наполовину замороженного апельсинового сока, найденная в старом швейцарском лагере IV. Горькая ирония для Тенцинга, который в прошлом году надеялся покорить Эверест с этой экспедицией. Вместе с его близким другом, швейцарским альпинистом Раймоном Ламбером, они вынуждены были отступить, не дойдя до вершины 248 метров.

**Четыре**

Джордж Лоу пишет: "Тенцинг был идеальным напарником, с заразительным чувством юмора, склонным, в отличие от других шерпов, кричать и петь йодлем, когда он был счастлив". Так что, когда Хиллари на вершине, в традиционной манере, попытался празднично пожать партнеру руку, а Тенцинг удивил его тем, что сгреб в объятия, радостно крича, вероятно, он также пел йодлем. Хиллари говорит, что до этого момента понятия не имел, как много покорение горы значило для Тенцинга.

Когда измученные Тенцинг и Хиллари добрались до лагеря VI, полковник Хант был настолько не в себе, что обнял их. В течении десятилетий это вопиющее нарушение этикета будет преследовать его, пока он наконец не найдет в себе силы извиниться перед Хиллари, когда ему будет за восемьдесят, а самому Хиллари – за семьдесят.

Тенцинг, чье чудесное восхождение, с шерпской точки зрения, могло быть объяснено только божественной помощью, с трудом выносил пылкое обожание. В последующие годы он часто прикидывался собственным садовником, избегая почитателей.

**Пять**

В биографиях Тенцинга и Хиллари так много общего, что почти невозможно выделить что-то конкретное. Оба из семей религиозных беженцев, выросли в бедности, много и тяжело работали, оба практичные, с сильным характером. Совсем не случайность, что Тенцинг и Хиллари «испытывали кислородное оборудование», ненавязчиво демонстрируя свои альпинистские навыки прямо перед носом Джона Ханта, как раз в тот момент, когда он определял состав финальных связок.

Чарльз Эванс описывает конкурентоспособность Хиллари в горах как «всплеск отчаянности», а Хиллари говорит о Тенцинге: "Я был впечатлен его выносливостью, звуковой техникой и, в особенности, его готовностью последовать за мной в любом направлении, которое я укажу".

Есть одно главное сходство между ними, которое пронизывает их жизни. Уилфрид Нойс пишет: "Здесь мне довелось по-настоящему узнать Эда: его прямолинейный подход к каждой проблеме; его неугасающую энергию; его веселый глубокий смех и его чувство юмора; его постоянное участие по отношению к друзьям". В истории о Тенцинг и Хиллари одно слово встречается чаще других, слово _друг_. Преданность этих людей неизменна, и слово _дружба_ для них означает заботу, сопереживание и поддержку. Хиллари хотел сделать что-то, чтобы выразить благодарность шерпам, которые отлично проявили себя в горах, так что его спросили, не мог бы он помочь со школой. На следующий год он вернулся с друзьями и построил одну. Потом еще одну. Потом он построил клинику. У шерпов с Кхумбу есть шутка: "Наверное, Хиллари – это бог, который пришел издалека помочь шерпскому народу!"

Не так это и смешно. Ты улыбаешься и думаешь, что это глупо, но недалеко от истины.

Тенцинг тоже построил школу. Гималайский Институт Альпинизма, в Дарджилинге. Он был построен для популяризации альпинизма среди шерпов, и зарабатывает на семинарах по выходным и экспедициях для туристов, но Гималайский Институт Альпинизма преуспел в главном – создал выдающуюся нацию альпинистов. Обученные, профессиональные шерпы добились улучшения рабочих соглашений и повышения оплаты своих услуг, и спасли бесчисленное количество жизней.

Так что нет ничего удивительного в том, что Тенцинг и Хиллари стали отличными друзьями. Они встречались много раз, намеренно и случайно, во многих странах, за чашкой чая или пинтой пива, болтали, обсуждали свои семьи, свое общее чувство гордости за шерпов, дела и достижения их детей. В их жизнях было намного больше, чем один этот момент на вершине.

"Ты не можешь увидеть мир с вершины Эвереста, Джамлинг. Вид с вершины только напоминает тебе, как велик мир, и сколько есть всего, что нужно узнать и увидеть".

**Author's Note:**

> 1 - Miyolangsangma у автора в оригинале, тибетская богиня, живущая на вершине Эвереста. Считается, что Тенцинг ее очень почитал и именно поэтому она позволила ему ступить на вершину.  
> 2 - Kendal Mint Cake, лакомство на основе глюкозы с мятным вкусом, популярно у альпинистов и полярных исследователей как отличный источник энергии. Помимо британской экспедиции на Эверест 1953 года, использовались, например, в экспедиции Эрнеста Шеклтона в 1914-1917 годах etc.


End file.
